Memoirs of a Time Traveler
by Ultimagu
Summary: This is a collection of Mogul's memories he left behind for Eric. This will be the final addition to the Brianback Series in that if/when I expand upon it, it will be added to this story as another experience or time period. WIP!
1. Murdering Thy Captain

**AN: At the deliberate request of a rather passionate, and persuasive, reader, I have decided to write just a few more Mogul Brianback stories, specifically related to the history surrounding some of the newest things that were left unsaid. With this addition we learn why he assassinated Captain Garland, but there is of course more and more still left unanswered that I will specifically choose as I see fit, and explain through the use of Mogul relating a story of his past. There are nine lifetimes to work with and tons of material in thousands of years of life that has been left unsaid, therefore you needn't worry about me ever running out of material. This will be a collection of one-shots bound under the same name rather than a collection of one-shots bound only by their association to the Brianback Series. There are surprisingly little of the Dragonites that will be mentioned. But Mogul left hundreds if not thousands of volumes relating his life to his son, so I think there will be, again, plenty of material to work with.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Year 2082 (1st lifetime)_

_'You cannot imagine my surprise to awake before the expectant face of Officer Zakharov. I had imagined, at the time of the bequest of Captain Garland, that with my sentence of importance in addition to the discovery of my stowing away onto the U.N. Unity, that I would find myself awakening to face Officer Yang or Officer Santiago.'_

_ 'To my surprise instead, I awoken to the face of Officer Zakharov, and his olden face pulled near gaunt from the challenges he had faced under Soviet rule perchance matched my own, pulled not strict and often time persuasive rule, but instead by the grim determination to avoid my fate.'_

_ 'It is a miracle, I must admit, that I did not flail about then and there to attack everything in sight. Yet...it was the very beginning of a long journey that would find itself ending in only the most peculiar of ways.'_

_ 'I was by no means as intelligent as Zakharov, who stood before me then, awakening me from five year sleep. But I was intelligent enough to have devised the very device that both saved and cursed my life, nay...existence, for millenia to come.'_

_ 'I was however still human, and only 27 to boot. Even to the hobbits I would be considered but a child. That is why, to my distaste, the beginning of my journey I am about to reveal may both shock and dumbfound any person who has known me.'_

_ 'I have throughout my entire lifetimes shown a person of strong will, firm resolve, godlike intelligence, and near unbeatable skills in handling people in their most minute of details. This, however, was also my greatest problem for many years to come. I detested mankind as much as mankind grew to detest me, if not loathe. But that very spark of the budding relationship of hatred did not derive from my abusive father. Nor did it derive from my incessantly physical mother. Nor did it even arrive from my oldest friend, Charles, who used me as a human shield during the Maltan War of 2058. Instead, it derived from the following events which I shall now relate for the first time, to anyone in all of my nine lives of Hell.'_

_ 'The very first words out of Zakharov's mouth, the unethical Terran, was, "The subject seems to be awakening at a peculiar rate. Cindly, did you input the correct amount of endorphins?"'_

_ 'It's amazing the things you remember when you have centuries upon centuries to recall.'_

_ 'The response was more or less along the lines of 'yes Doctor', and that was that. Officer Zakharov was called away by an urgent meeting with his divisional officer, Deidre. Why would become an issue to the Captain Garland as he slowly began to lose his ability to breathe.........'_

_ 'I apologize, I've lost track of where I was.'_

_ '..........'_

_ 'Marsha! Where in all of Dragonium have you placed that feckin' button for this device of yours?!'_

_ '...........'_

_ 'I don't know where you put those rags....'_

_ '...........'_

_ 'If you can't find them, then ask a drone....'_

_ '..........'_

_ 'Just tell me about the button already you lint-brained woman!'_

_ '..........'_

_ 'Really? I'm supposed to just say "stop procedure."'_

** (Break)**

_ '...Bloody woman. Now where was I? Oh yes.'_

_ 'It occurred to me as I stepped out of my cryogenic tank that I was beastly naked. It occurred to me only further that it had been _really_ cold, and that the high whining sound ringing in my ears was not technological, it was the female secretary. Giggling.'_

_ 'You can imagine my mortification and subsequent panic attack, being only 27 years of age and hearing nothing but dreaded tales of Viagra in a generation of reduced genetic operability.'_

_ 'To make the subsequent encounter quick and painless, I will suffice to say that the woman ended up with one less earring, I ended up with a shirt to put on, and we both had a memorable experience. Believe it or not, the accounts of the Unity do not entail to include the sheer amount of sexual activity that occurred to obtain something as simple as a shirt.'_

_ '...........'_

_ 'I will express no more on the subject.'_

_ 'After having obtained a shirt to cover most of the important parts, I then made my way into the antechamber of my room, meaning the very small 3' by 3' which connected three lower personnel rooms which consisted of a bunk and a desk. No port side view. It was cramped, and yet spacious for all of the disastrous things that occurred to human population genetics in them.'_

_ 'From there I had to plan my move. I had heard mutterings of different personnel on my way to my room that the Captain had grown very irritable with the...'_

_ 'There they had stopped and looked at me and all I caught was 'cryogenic'.'_

_ 'My mind was filled with dread and worry. If the Captain and resuscitated me only to put me down for treason against the project of saving humanity, I would find myself dead within the hour for having run away from the _honorable_ jettison into space.'_

_ 'Over the following hours I devised a plan to escape. I threw that idea out after I learned that Santiago was in the rear end of the engine module and over viewing the area in case of an _escapee.'

_'This was further proof in my mind that they were getting ready to kill me and knew of my disappearance. Knowing this, I bolted from my room, finally decked out in my cook's uniform and not just Cindly's shirt, into the halls and out of nowhere I ran into, of all people, the chaplain of the ship, Godwinson herself.'_

_ 'For a fierce protector of the faith and the subsequent Christ on Chiron she raised herself to be, she knew what she wanted when she was 39 years of age. Apparently it was a mysterious man who had just ran right into her and knocked her pants off...literally.'_

_ 'I will express no other information of those particular events, needless to say it was rather public before the hour was out and ended up being my alibi for the subsequent murder which followed.'_

_ 'After those...even- Shut up Marsha!'_

_ '..........'_

_ 'After those events, I meandered through the hallways until I arrived at the bridge where I heard a particular discussion between Deidre and Garland concerning the nature of the break out of a poisonous gas from her experimental labs which wouldn't be found until later to be missing a little of it's expected content.'_

_ 'With this new, deadly substance at the forethought of my mind I heard a phrase which erased all doubt in my mind of my plan. "Well once this issue has been resolved with the felon, I'll be retiring to my chambers to partake in tonight's dinner."'_

_ 'Now all elements lay before me.'_

_ 'I stole away to Deidre's laboratory and bottled some of the air as best I could ascertain which would contain the toxic fumes which she has specifically stated would 'boil the brain'.'_

_ 'With this I excused the captain's cook by stating I was the replacement and when the man had his back turned I stuck a taser at the base of his skull and wiped his fresh memories. Then I cooked up something rather extraordinary for his lovely Captain-ness, and baked his favorite pie in the fumes of his demise.'_

_ 'In the following events I overlooked as the Captain ate his death meal and finished off his pie and coming 'roung to congragulate me on the improved form he choked on his words at the beginning of the inflammation in his lungs and at the sight of my crazed eyes watching him die.'_

_ 'He shouted of treason and I was too surprised at his strength to defend myself properly when he used his dinner knife to slide it between my ribs. I knew I was dead now too.'_

_ 'I made my way back to my room even as the Captain began to froth at the mouth and convulse till his muscles spasmed powerfully enough to break his bones.'_

_ 'I made my way back and rested at my desk and, as it would happen, pulled out the only momento I had saved of my life on Earth. A little device I had made ten years back which I had surmised would allow me to try again at life.'_

_ 'In a rather silly move I pretended it would work and spoke a few elegant lines of dying again for that look upon his face, and bled to death, there in my room.'_

_ 'Imagine my surprise then...again...when I awoke to my desk and heard blaring announcements of the Captain's death. To see that my wound had vanished.'_

_ 'Imagine my surprise indeed...'_


	2. Author's Announcement

**Author's Announcements:**

I know hardly anyone reads my profile (which wouldn't matter since it's out of date anyway), so I have posted these following announcements in all of my stories to let you formally know that I will be attempting to write chapters for most of my stories once again. I cannot guarantee anything, but I am most willing to make the effort.

That's the important part. Here come the details (your queue to leave if you want).

**Reasons Why I Haven't Been Writing:**

Well…geez, put me on the spot without time for cookies or milk. I haven't been writing mostly because of the combined dedications my life has required of me. In the time since I wrote _Memoirs of a Time Traveler_ I have done the following things, each further complicating my life as a burgeoning adult:

1. Began a polyamorous relationship.

2. Managed to get my girlfriend of five years pregnant.

3. Fought with the parents of the newest member of our 'Triad' in the Triangular relationship.

4. Finally given up the idea of trying to treat both of my girlfriends equal in public status and married my pregnant girlfriend (to avoid the evil state of Indiana's bureaucracy).

5. Had my mother-in-law move in to help us with bills.

6. Had a child whom we call Alex.

7. Managed to obtain a 35 hour job (which previously had been 20 hours since after #3 but before #4).

8. Have continued my undergraduate education throughout the entire process.

**Reasons Why I Will Begin Writing Anew:**

These are the reasons why I'm more optimistic about a renewed writing!

1. Resigned from my job since my boss is a douche and was probably going to fire me anyway.

2. Finals are over!

3. Looking for another job and taking care of Alex, but still plenty of free time from the additional hours (some 70 in my week) which have been freed up recently.

4. Because I hate to see 'abandoned' on my stories!

I look forward to presenting everyone with wonderful new material on old ideas. Let it be known, however, that not all of my lack of posting is from a lack of writing. I have written three chapters for various stories when my computer crashed around seven months ago. Don't blame me, blame the elves.

So, without further ado, I bid you welcome into a new age of writing by Ultimagu.


End file.
